


[凛泉]虚伪与真实

by narcissusee729



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusee729/pseuds/narcissusee729
Summary: *前期肉体关系设定*有向粉丝公开恋爱关系情节





	[凛泉]虚伪与真实

离登场还有二十分钟，五个人的后台，濑名泉正长篇大论地细心叮嘱着什么，朔间凛月心不在焉地听着，大多数的话都是说给Leo听的，似乎不管过了多久，在他心中国王陛下永远都是那个需要人时刻操心着的国王陛下。

被挖去了内容的声音从朔间凛月的脑袋中游过，虽然是夜场，但他的眼睛还是懒得完全睁开，微微垂下的角度刚好可以看到濑名泉的臀部。啊，是生气了吗？朔间凛月游离着摸到他们对话的内容，似乎是国王陛下说了什么，小濑只要情绪激动，那里就会下意识地提紧啊……练芭蕾舞留下的习惯吗？朔间凛月胡乱猜着，更加听不到小濑的说教。

“喂，你有没有在听。”

不好，被抓到了。

“嗯嗯嗯，当然有好好听小濑讲话啦。”朔间凛月立刻走过去，把脑袋搁在濑名泉肩上，即使现在他还是比小濑矮那么一点点，这样放着刚刚好。

“那我刚刚是怎么说的？”濑名泉稍微偏过头，耳垂就在朔间凛月视线前方，被耳钉压得有些发红，还是昨天自己给他戴上的。

“嗯？怎么说的呢……”朔间凛月一副慵懒的样子假装思考，右手却故意贴上濑名泉的臀部。

“别挨我这么近，烦死了。”

啊，被推开了。

其他队员们并没有发现什么异常，他们两人的秘密关系已经持续了有两年了，怎么开始的也许两个人都不太记得，只不过从来没有带入过感情。或者说，他们都没有奢望过对方会真正为彼此付出感情，就连高潮过后，凛月八爪鱼一样缠在濑名泉身上时，濑名泉都没有想过这个人会不会是认真的；而凛月也一直都知道，在濑名泉的生命中有太多让他付出了时间精力以及情感的东西，自己只不过是狡猾地想利用这点，让他无法丢下不管而已。

所以这种带些颜色的小玩笑和小动作，也只有他们两人知道。

孤独但却刺激。

 

“凛月最近心情不错，可爱的弟弟可以告诉哥哥吗？”

“是吗？不过最近的确挺开心，而且……”半睡半醒状态的凛月突然警觉，“我才不告诉你呢！谁是你弟弟！”有时甚至会情绪高涨到对兄者都差点说漏嘴。想跟别人分享的心情是不假，但这段关系甚至连恋爱都不是，就算说又要怎么开口呢。

 

“怎么了？临要上场了，怎么突然没精神。”濑名泉又这么敏锐地察觉到了。

朔间凛月甚至觉得他的直觉有些讨厌，赌气一样说道，“那你猜猜？”

濑名泉没有猜，反而走过来，手心贴在他的额头上，放低声音：“打起精神，这首新歌的开头可是你——我专程留给你的。”

还没来得及反应，那只手就从额头落在了肩上，接着是朔间凛月转过身后，映在眼中逆着灯光的骑士背影。

濑名泉有些心虚，他自认为不经常做鼓励后辈的事，不论两人的那层关系，虽然是同年，但他一直觉得凛月像他弟弟一样，所以忍不住表现得帅气一点鼓励鼓励对方。今天要唱的这首新歌，作词作曲到编舞都是濑名泉负责，他自己也知道有私心是不好的，但在他看来没有人比凛月更适合这首歌开头部分的那段了，不论是歌词还是旋律。

希望别被对方笑话。濑名泉这么想着，径直走着羞于回头。

 

深蓝色的灯光缓缓笼罩住舞台角落的朔间凛月，背后的幕布上升起白色的月亮，灯光中也渐渐掺入红色，沉淀为幽幽的蓝紫。音乐戛然而止，朔间凛月突然出现在舞台中央，开口唱着：

在这虚伪月影包围下

温柔的低语是妳

请用虚伪的誓言解救我

而我愿许诺妳真实

 

飘渺的声音好似他眼中倒映的月光。濑名泉欣慰地笑着走到他身边列好队形和他的同伴们共舞，原本孤独又虚幻的月光，如今倒映在他们所有人眼中。

 

“我厉害吗？”凛月加快了抽送的速度，做什么事都异常慵懒的他好像只有在“睡觉”这件事上极其认真。濑名泉不觉得一场大汗淋漓的演出之后再进行流汗运动是什么好的习惯，但胸前的疼痛和快感总是让他沉溺在无尽的夜色中。

“那段唱得比我想象中要好。”濑名泉不太懂这小鬼为什么要在这种时候这么问，让人不胡思乱想都难。

“哦？是吗。那就好。”

没有继续追究，凛月啮咬着左边的乳尖，这动作让濑名泉下体充血，甚至下意识想伸手去稍微释放一下，然而动作却被打断，取而代之贴上去的是冰凉的手指。濑名泉有些急躁，他不愿意承认正在拥抱自己的这个人，就连体温都会让他产生快感。

“小濑忘记了，现在是在黑暗中。不管小濑做什么我都知道。”凛月从他的身体里退出来，又紧紧地抱住他，贴在一起。

他们做的时候从来不会开灯，这样主导权就好像总是在那个小鬼手里，濑名泉知道暗夜对朔间凛月的意义，他不会打破这点，反而有意纵容。

“那…你不知道该怎么做吗。”

“知道哦，所以才不那么做的。”凛月贴着濑名泉的胸口，安静地听着他胸腔传来强有力的心跳，就好像是在和着节拍一样唱道，“请用虚伪的誓言解救我，而我愿许诺妳真实。”

濑名泉突然把脑袋埋进凛月柔软的头发里。

“果然……”

“什么？”

“果然小濑这种时候也会提紧这里。”凛月摸了摸那个圆润挺翘的地方。

“别乱摸！你这蠢熊！”

凛月喜欢听小濑叫他“小熊”，所以等他说完才亲了上去堵住他的嘴巴。他们变成现在这种关系后经常会做爱，但接吻的次数并不多，凛月有些陶醉于这种唇齿的间的沟通，小濑倒是有些排斥的感觉。

“……别亲了。”

果然，小濑推开了他的脸。

“再一会儿，就一小会儿——”

濑名泉罕见地亲亲他的额头，哄道：“已经够了吧，还想做的话倒是可以……”

朔间凛月却没有买账，在他看来这一行为不是宠溺，反而是在警告他没有撒娇的权利。原本他还以为只有两人结合的夜晚，小濑才是真正可以只属于他只陪在他一个人身边的。如果自己再蠢一点，是不是就可以永远相信所有虚伪的誓言了。

“怎么了？”又是小濑敏锐的直觉。

“没什么。”凛月弯起眼睛，倒在小濑怀里，“我们继续吧。”不如还是让快感剥夺自己的全部理智，这样他们的关系还能更长久一些。

凛月握着濑名泉已经有些软下来的东西，故意顺着往底部揉搓着，他已经非常了解手里这个人的所有敏感点，这个人也因为快感身体发颤，好几次差点要释放出来的时候凛月又故意把手拿开。濑名泉被折磨得仰起头喘息，刚刚张开想要呼吸一下新鲜空气的嘴唇又被堵上，牙齿也根本来不及抵抗。胸口的乳尖被捏得发胀，大脑一片空白的状态下只有凛月的那句歌声萦绕在耳边。

为什么自己会觉得那句词很适合他呢。

为什么自己当时会写出那样的词呢。

“小濑，睁开眼睛。”

“嗯？小熊……”

什么东西抵上了他湿润到有些黏糊糊的后面，明明今天没用太多润滑，甚至没有喝酒，濑名泉却有种被灌了药似的迷乱感。以他熟悉的方式被贯穿着，他和小熊的身体越来越契合，乳尖敏感到即使只是被不经意碰到都会让他浑身颤栗，让他把最不敢示人的一面暴露出来。

凛月也弓起背接纳着小濑下意识往他胸口钻的动作，一边抽送一边鼓励着小濑的欲望。他并不反感小濑在做爱时始终有些放不开的状态，他反而很喜欢这种拼命掩饰又暴露无遗的笨拙。

这样让他感觉怀里的这个人很真实。

大概是在朔间凛月的暗夜中唯一真实存在的。

 

醒来的时候已经快到中午，濑名泉甚至记得自己最后一次高潮时窗边都透过了朦胧的光晕。他们究竟是做了多久，他用力撑起上半身，歪着靠在枕头上，本应该在旁边的朔间凛月却已经不见了。应该是躲在主卧的棺材里，那小鬼不喜欢被阳光唤醒的感觉。

床头放着叠好的干净衣服，濑名泉费力地穿好，也差不多适应了腰间的无力感，边往主卧走边盘算着什么时候要那个嚣张的小鬼请自己去做个全身按摩。

打开整间房子唯一一扇漆黑的门，濑名泉走进了主卧。

没有窗户没有家具，墙壁也是黑色的，只有他的棺材安静地躺在中间，濑名泉小心翼翼地轻声移动棺材盖，看到躺在里面的凛月眉间微微皱起。

是做噩梦了吗。

濑名泉慢慢俯下身蹲在旁边看着，回忆起似乎就是哪次他看到凛月自己一个人抱着膝盖坐在这口棺材上看着漆黑又空荡荡的四周，然后脑子里冒出了那两句歌词。

“嗯？”

听到棺材里的动静，濑名泉下意识把盖子关上，却又听到里面传来忍住笑意的声音：“小濑，你关上也没用，我知道是你啦。”

“现在外面还是白天，你还可以继续睡，我、先回去了。”

“你想跟我一起躺进来吗？”

空气突然陷入凝固般的沉默。

“那你回去好好休息。东西别忘了拿。”棺材里的人没了声音，甚至连呼吸声都几乎听不到。

濑名泉还是走了，他对这个问题并不意外，也知道这个问题根本就不是问题，而是被自尊心包裹起来的请求。也许某天被自尊心和卑微感压迫的人会以任性为新的借口让他更加难以抉择，但不管给不给出明确的答案，自己都是无法真正离开的。濑名泉相信棺材里躺着的那个人也明白。

 

上次的新歌首次披露演出之后就是全国巡演，差不多持续了快一年的时间。这段时间里他们单独见面的机会都很少，大部分时间都和队友们在一起，就好像他们一直都是非常健全的队友关系。凛月也会毫不顾忌地当着大家的面挂在濑名泉身上，他对所有人都这样，濑名泉也会在适当的时候用不怎么好听的话故意与他拉开距离，就像平常一样。

“小濑，觉得累吗？”凛月捧着脸反坐在椅子上。

“有一点点。”

他们接下来只有8场了，其实坚持到现在身体已经感觉不到疲惫了，只要站在舞台上，即使看不到台下的每一张兴奋的面孔，仅仅靠那些挥舞的亮光就已经足够给他们充满电了。

凛月知道自己接下来的话有些自私，他很烦恼，自己以前明明可以理所应当地任性一些，但现在却有点害怕被再次拒绝。他咬着嘴唇，在濑名泉看来像是一只不安等待着什么的绵羊，但濑名泉觉得自己又一次知道了答案。

他走了过去，轻松地把凛月从椅子上拉下来，按着他的肩膀抵上后台休息室的房门，顺手锁上，接着低头吻住这只绵羊——

而下一秒他却不得不纠正自己，这不是一只绵羊，这是一只挂着山羊角的危险恶魔，甚至还装成绵羊的样子骗自己和他一同入睡。

 

“今晚还有演出……”凛月慢慢离开濑名泉的嘴唇。

“亏你还知道。”

“但是小濑也说累了，这样是不是可以稍微放松一点了？”

“我把门锁了。”

“你的意思是还可以继续？”

“……”濑名泉额头上爆出青筋，“我的意思是我现在要把锁打开，不然一会儿他们进不来。”

“那你刚刚锁上……”

“当然是为了刚刚不让他们进来。”

朔间凛月露出得逞的笑容：你说了。

濑名泉投降，这个小鬼总是没有自己幻想中那么可爱，这一点点的小便宜也要占。凛月又坐回桌子前，捧着脸闭起眼睛一副幸福得要死的表情，濑名泉忍不住走过去弹了一下他的额头，然后装作没事人一样一边整理自己的袖口，一边说着“我出去看看他们”走出了房间。

朔间凛月很开心他们又回到了之前的关系，没有任何进展，但好在也没有发生什么倒退，虽然非要自己选择的话，他当然希望得到的是小濑真心实意的回答，而他却又贪恋等待黎明到来的那段漫长的时光是在那个人的怀里度过的感觉，他不是什么肉欲主义者，但却又像个肉欲主义者那样渴望着肌肤触碰后逐渐滚烫的体温。他任性地解释为：全都是小濑的错。

 

将近一年的全国巡演终于迎来了千秋乐，安可曲目是小濑说专程把开头留给自己的那首。并不明快的曲调配上歌词给人一种孤独感，像是月光下骑士望着阁楼的身影倒映在澄澈的湖面。倒影中的人露出朦胧的脸庞，虚幻又真实，岸上的骑士单膝跪地，抬起的手却永远触碰不到阁楼的窗口，那里漆黑一片，似乎根本没有人，只有水中的倒影传来温柔的声音。

明明都是演唱会的最后一首歌了，原本是打算唱了专辑主打来纪念，却让人更加难过到想哭。

 

“这歌词，害得人家哭成这样……”鸣上岚下了舞台就一边笑着一边抹眼泪说道。

“就是就是！”国王陛下也逮到谁就把眼泪往谁衣服上蹭。

“Leader！等下我换了自己的衣服你想怎么蹭就怎么蹭！”

“诶？可以预约的吗？！”

“啊……真是群吵死人的家伙们。”濑名泉摇摇头，“我去卸妆，等下庆功宴你们先去吧，已经定好位置了。”接着一个人回了休息室。

朔间凛月摘下手套，十指交叉感受了一下自己冰冷的体温，然后跟了过去。

濑名泉看到了他，并没有感到惊讶。

“你什么时候变得这么粘人了，真的很烦，我现在想一个人卸妆。”

“我又不会笑你。”

凛月走过去捏了捏濑名泉的脸颊，上面有泪水留下的痕迹。

“我知道为什么之前小濑说那一句是留给我的了，在你们看来我就是那个样子的对吧。也许事实的确如此，也许我也不讨厌现在的状态，但可能也不是那么喜欢。我自己也不太清楚。”凛月顿了顿，“待在棺材里是很舒服的哦，但跟你们在一起也许比那更好一些，只是对于我来说适应白天有点困难，就像对于普通人来说适应黑暗也不那么容易一样。”

“小熊，我发誓我以后会拿这段话好好欺负你。”濑名泉转过身，“所以你可以走了吗？等下的庆功宴还准备让所有人等你一个？”

小濑当然可以随便欺负我。凛月偷偷在心里说。当然我也可以欺负回去。

庆功宴上大家都多多少少喝了点酒，还有面孔陌生的工作人员不好意思地搓着手上来要签名，凛月透过手里的玻璃杯，偷偷瞄向低头写字的濑名泉，浅棕色的眼镜顺着鼻梁滑下来。凛月记得濑名泉告诉过自己，只要来这种灯光斑斓的地方他就会戴上墨镜或是有颜色的眼镜。

他竟然会觉得小濑这样很性感。

这里的慢摇似乎都成了催情的迷药，但凛月已经很累了，他知道濑名泉肯定也是，演唱会上有多耀眼就有多么渴望睡眠。所以他希望今晚至少可以跟小濑一起睡个好觉。

凛月一口气灌下杯子中的透明液体，可能因为太猛了，脚下有些飘，他尽量径直朝着那个签完名摆出职业微笑的男人。

“真的非常感谢您！我朋友一定会好好珍惜的！”

那个讨厌鬼在小濑的礼貌微笑下终于转身了，凛月大步走过去，捏住濑名泉的下巴，吻住了他的嘴唇。

音箱里慵懒的女声唱道：

I love you for sentimental reason

I hope you do believe me

I’ll give you my heart

I love you and you alone were meant for me

Please give your loving heart to me

And say we’ll never apart..

 

“两…两位原来是这种关系吗？”

一个不和谐的声音打断了刚刚酝酿起来的情绪。

濑名泉推开了朔间凛月。

 

I think of you every morning

Dream of you every night

Darling I’m never lonely

歌声继续，他却把凛月一个人丢在了那里。

 

 

虽然是仅业内人士才能参加的庆功宴，但还是有别有用心的人把消息泄露了出去，幸好没有被拍到照片，事务所也已经花钱买下了那段监控，接下来只要做好公关，也许过段时间这件事就会过去。

“你们两个到底是什么情况？”

“到底发生了什么？”

“真的……在交往？”

“就算不能公开，我们也应该知道内情。”

事务所的人和队员们的问题一个接着一个，朔间凛月甚至有种冲动直截了当地说小濑就是他的人。但他们根本连恋人的关系都算不上，暧昧期都不算。但他没有想到的是。

“好了，是，就是这样。现在的问题是要不要考虑公开，公司打算怎么解决？”濑名泉这一番话把在场的所有人吓得不轻，尤其是当事人——他的男友朔间凛月。

“这种事情本人的意愿也很重要，濑名，你希望公开吗？还有朔间。”经纪人的反应倒是很平静

“你们……真的……这种事为什么不早点告诉人家，姐姐也可以帮你们出主意的啊！”鸣上岚抱怨着。

“也太见外了吧你们俩！”国王陛下也有些拘泥于这个，但牢骚完又换上认真的表情，“所以你们要怎么办？”

“对啊，这种事应该大家一起想办法好好面对。”连朱樱司都一本正经地这么说。

朔间凛月却想不出该说些什么。或者说，他已经被濑名泉刚刚的话吓到脑子当机了，他不敢相信自己脑子里任性的想法会被那样说出来，而且也不敢相信那番话是濑名泉的真心话。

会不会是情急之下才这么说的，为了隐瞒他们之间奇怪的关系。

“先继续按照现在的步子走，之后怎么处理我也需要问一问凛月的意见。我们会好好商量再来跟你们说的，不会花太久的时间。”

 

朔间凛月仿佛听见自己心脏停止跳动前的最后一跃。

他也不太清楚为什么，只是觉得有些无力。

 

 

但濑名泉相信朔间凛月是没有找到状态才会在那时一言不发，他也相信要给这个人时间去适应事情的变化，就像适应白天一样。相对应的，他也会陪这个人安静地待在黑夜中。

“小濑……”

“这次是你不对，小熊君真的太过分了，我当时真的要被你气死。为什么小熊不能当个乖一点的弟弟呢。”濑名泉左手撑着额头，皱着眉说到。

“我会的。”凛月抱住了他，“小濑为我做了那些事，虽然之前丢下我不管，但还是站出来说了……那些。不管是真的还是假的，我都会当你愿意跟我一起留在黑暗里，就算第二天的黎明到来前你就要离开。因为我想给小濑真实的誓言。”

“还挺记仇啊你这只臭熊！我走还不是因为你不分场合太过分。”

“那我现在可以跟小濑撒娇吗？”

“现在也挺过分，但是可以。”

凛月吻住了他恋人的嘴唇，薄薄软软的，吮吸起来有水果糖的味道，大概是恋人最近刚买的那款口气清新剂，每次出席活动前这个人都精致得不像话。

“你还有那个心情啊……”濑名泉的声音有些沙哑。

“嗯？”

“我还以为你真的会生气，因为我走了。”濑名泉埋在凛月颈窝里发出低低的笑声，“因为你真的是只很小气的熊。”

“我是生气，”凛月也有些不好意思，声音也变小许多，“但我更愿意记住你说我们是那样的关系。因为我xi——”濑名泉主动吻住了他。凛月也乖乖闭上眼睛沉浸。

不说就不说吧，也许小濑也不愿意好好面对这个现实，就像凛月不愿意去想自己对于小濑来说究竟有多特别一样，不愿意想自己会不会被谁比下去。即使他原本是非常贪心的，但现在的夜晚有小濑陪在他身边已经是最大的安慰了。

 

小濑从鼻子里哼出隐忍的声音，牙齿咬着下唇，像猫一样弓起背，凛月抬起头舔舔他的喉结，却感到自己被夹得更紧。不知道要怎么才能安慰小濑让他放松，凛月只有抱住他缓缓地抽送着让他适应，毕竟他们好久没有做了。

手环住凛月单薄的身体，濑名泉一直都觉得这个小鬼简直营养不良一样，每次两个人一起缩在被窝里，他都可以摸到凛月的脊骨。身体慢慢适应，濑名泉的手攀上凛月削瘦的肩膀，又因为抽送的动作滑到了肩胛骨，不由地描摹着骨骼的形状。

“感觉好真实。”濑名泉喃喃道。

“因为我就是真实的，小濑。”凛月又一次吻住了他。

他也含糊不清地回应道：“我也是。” 

短短的一句话就可以解开所有的疑惑。

他们这两年来每次的拥抱都不如今天这样，仿佛铭刻在彼此的身体里。高潮过后的濑名泉起身揉了揉凛月的头发。

“你又要去哪儿？”任性的熊搂住他的腰。

“我去洗个澡，不然你来帮我，然后我们去……你的房间看一看，”濑名泉顿了顿，把头转到一边，“放在地上的那个房间。”

“那如果我用吸血鬼的魔法让我们永远都处在黑夜呢？那样我们就永远不用出去了。”

“那我可能会骂你的小熊。”

凛月突然低着头把濑名泉拉回被子里，吻着他的嘴唇。濑名泉有些无奈地回应着，他开始反省自己是不是真的太纵容凛月了，明明以前一直很不愿意面对这种恋人式的接吻，那只小熊却以自己得到了撒娇权利，拼命索取甚至炫耀。而濑名泉现在真的很想去洗个澡。  
但是，抱着这只体型一点都不像熊的小熊，摸着他柔软的头发，还有他蹭上来的冰凉的脸颊——濑名泉想，自己还是再多陪这只小熊一会儿吧。

 

 

几周后的新专辑宣传发布会上，果然有记者问到了之前的“绯闻”，还特意用尖酸辛辣的措辞逼问他们给个解释。

凛月站到话筒前，眼睛弯成新月：

“当然是喜欢小濑才亲的。”

“因为是真的很喜欢。”

濑名泉也走上前来。

 

 

[End]


End file.
